


Dance with Me in the Sunlit Pools

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Shadowscapes Tarot
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Friendship/Love, Tarot, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: The Queen of Swords discovers her truth, and it involves the Queen of Cups.
Relationships: Queen of Cups/Queen of Swords (Shadowscapes)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Dance with Me in the Sunlit Pools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mementomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/gifts).



> Title comes from Jig of Life by Kate Bush.
> 
> Happy Yuletide! Hope you enjoy.

The Queen of Cups is crouched over the water, conversing with a sea turtle in its own language. She and the turtle appear as one. Seeing this, the Queen of Swords is hesitant to disturb the moment of peace, for she came only to greet her friend, and she can wait until her friend is no longer occupied.

So she doesn’t announce her presence. Instead, she watches the Queen of Cups with the turtle in silence, a smile upon her face – her friend finds beauty and joy in the simplest of things.

At last, the Queen of Cups says farewell to the creature, and it swims off. She turns to the Queen of Swords and smiles. “Hello, my love.”

Her voice is sweet and musical. The Queen of Swords has noticed this over the eons, but the sound of her friend’s voice has never made her heart jump as it does now. And because it is her nature to delve into the heart of things, she wonders when her own heart began to react this way.

She doesn’t have time to answer that question, as the Queen of Cups extends a hand to her. “Come,” says her friend. “You are too lost in thoughts. Dance with me.”

The Queen of Swords frowns and says, “Here? In the water?”

Her friend’s laugh is merry. “Why? Are you afraid to get your feet wet?”

The Queen of Swords answers by stepping forwards, into the blue crystal-clear water. She takes the hand being held out to her and lets the Queen of Cups pull her closer. The ankle-deep water wets the hem of her white dress. The Queen of Swords doesn’t care.

“I’m not afraid,” she says, because fear is not a part of her being. That said, she decides against confessing how holding her friend’s warm, gentle hand is making her feel.

“Good.” The Queen of Cups smiles and begins to hum a tune. “If we’re to dance, we ought to have music,” she explains, just before breaking into song.

Since the Queen of Cups is controlling the music, the Queen of Swords decides to balance things. She does this by taking control of the dance, putting her left hand on her dance partner’s waist – which is dressed in blue silk – and leading her. The silk feels sensuous under her hand, and she pulls her dance partner closer. The Queen of Cups widens her eyes, but she keeps singing, so the two of them continue to dance.

Cool water swishes around her ankles, but it’s the way her breasts brush against her friend’s that makes the Queen of Swords gasp. Her butterflies escape from their hiding spot in her hair and settle on her friend’s shoulders.

The Queen of Cups stops singing.

“I’m not afraid,” the Queen of Swords repeats. Her tone is clear, confident now. “Are you?”

Eyes sparkling, the Queen of Cups reaches out to the Queen of Swords and brushes a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. “Never.”

The butterflies whisper to their Queen. They tell her the Queen of Cups is honest and true and has a full heart. But she already knows that.

She smiles and leans in, and when their lips meet, her body cries, _At last_.

Maybe she, the Queen of Swords, has always been so dedicated to seeking external truths that she has neglected her own. But maybe that doesn’t matter – she has found her truth now, and she has the rest of eternity to explore it.

The Queen of Cups ends the kiss to sing a new song. Together, the two Queens dance for as long as the sun remains in the sky.


End file.
